


Paramecium

by InnocenceLi



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24877999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnocenceLi/pseuds/InnocenceLi
Summary: 双性，有人物死亡，轻微抹布情节，伤口描写
Kudos: 8





	Paramecium

娃娃是让我这个与科技发展几乎脱轨的人第一次感慨人类的智慧好牛逼的东西。

你看我居然还在用娃娃这种老土的上世纪称呼叫他。其实他是个人形性爱人工智能，并且有自己的名字的。但是他名字又长写起来又麻烦所以我平时都不用。我去店里，娃娃在一群瘦弱纤细的产品里显得格格不入，光看身材又高又壮让我以为他被放错了分类，我问工作人员这位是不是该放在隔壁攻的那个房间？娃娃自己抢先鞠了躬开了口：这位客人您好，我确实没有放错位置，我的阴道很耐用，让您困扰很抱歉。

工作人员朝我笑了笑说，确实没错，这位很温柔的，声音也很好听，您考虑一下吗？

我吃惊于他口无遮拦地介绍自己的优势所在，仔细观察他夸张得有些媚俗的五官上的小表情，感叹人类设计师的美学感官是那么敏锐，让我在看到他上目线的那一瞬就认定了这位就是吸尽我精气的魅魔。

当人类自己可以定义躯体时就很容易制造出完美的东西，比如他有两套健全的生殖器官，兼具男人的肌肉美形与女人的乳肉臀肉，截取了一部分南国基因调制出又大又水润的桃花眼与方便接吻的厚唇。他没有感觉神经系统，怕冷怕热怕疼的痛苦表情不是因为他会感受到冷热疼，只是系统对异常情况作出的反应。“您可以放心对他采取各种手段，”工作人员露出令我恶心的八重齿笑着说，“他的所有外生殖器都是可以替换的，也不用担心他的感受，怎么样都可以…”

“好了好了，”我打断了他，“所以他这种配置的是不是很贵？”

工作人员犹豫了一下说：“其实没有，因为他在制造过程中有一点瑕疵，安装在他眼睛晶状体里的总控芯片尺寸不对，所以他视力很差而且可能偶尔会有电路系统紊乱的情况，不过这个重启一下就可以…应该不是很严重的问题…”

我看他在一边安安静静地跪坐着看我们讨价还价，没聚焦的眼神里看着有点可怜巴巴的，我犹豫了一下还是把他带回家了。

他跟着我走出专卖店，没话找话似地嘟囔了一句“腿真酸啊”，揉了揉自己麻木的小腿肌肉。我停下来转回头去问他：“你们在这里都是要一直跪坐的吗？”

“直到我们被买走为止，”他回答，“说实话我对跪坐十分苦手，因为我在冲绳长大，那边不是很经常跪坐的。”

这种高级机器人小时候是放养状态，让他们在不同的地域自我吸收各种各样的生理知识与做爱技巧，如果说有恋童癖抓小孩，扒开他们的大腿内侧一看，烙上橙色标志的就是幼年机器人，可以放心使用。长大了再送回专卖店，带着每个人彩色的性格特征和丰富的技巧迎合着每一位顾客的需求。他在南国海岛的炙热阳光下被晒得皮肤黑黑的，虽然他自己说回东京的这一段时间已经算白回来很多了。

我有点过于急迫地购买他了，急迫到甚至忘了有当场试用一次的机会，只好把这个过程带回家里做了。他很是听话地，把全身衣服脱光叠好，整个裸露地站在我面前，或许有人会觉得这种方式过于直白羞耻，不过我愣了一会后才发现这才是让人最快最干脆地硬起来的方法，不是因为看到了他的性器，而是因为看到他丰满的乳房和挺翘的蜜桃臀。他走到床边说了句“失礼了”，不紧不慢地爬上去张开自己的大腿，根部刻着鲜艳得刺眼的橙红色标志。我知道他的骨头都是金属做的，整个身体很重，不过因为他动作柔和所以我那个老旧的床板也没发出什么声音。

因为已经硬了所以我都没意识到他的手段太直白，直接挤出润滑剂填进他的阴道，别问我为什么不买个女性娃娃，那样就失去了欣赏畸形肉体的美感，他精瘦的腰身里鼓鼓囊囊地，同时包裹着男性和女性的内生殖器，不论是涨鼓鼓的乳房还是硬挺的阴茎，那都是人类的神圣。我急急地来回捅着他的身体，不断变换着角度试图找出他的所有敏感之处，他把储存的大量淫液不遗余力地倾吐在我的肉棒上，腔口的软肉有节律地吮吸我，引诱我，令我感叹果然只有机器能有这么精准的节奏感和永不停歇的动力。据说他的高潮机理是通过我侵入他产生大量雌激素，使体内两性激素水平失衡，再刺激雄性激素分泌让他前面也硬起来的。所以他媚叫与喘息越急促，性器就越积极地顶起来磨我的小腹，些许漏出的精液画着淫靡的痕迹，和微张的口里淌出的涎液一样滑腻。

我弯下身子去小口轻嘬了一下他的铃口，他爽得浑身一颤，差点直接射出来，我一边上下撸他一边警告他别那么快，他脸上迅速窜上一层绯红，可能是他的反应系统让他做出害羞的表情。他轻轻在我耳边吐着不连续的气音：“求你了…忍…忍不住…”

“嗯，忍不住就对了。”我摸了摸他的头说。

他的反应系统花了一段时间解读我这句话，判定为反语之后他开始做出落泪的反应，眼睛里迅速升高的含水量确实很有种可怜的样子，两边各有两滴泪顺着他流线型的眼角滑落在床单上，但那不过是演的，是设定好的程序。我突然发现我这种人买娃娃好无趣，我总是无法产生他是鲜活的生命的代入感，我总是能清晰地意识到他是机器。尽管他一点也没有冷冰冰的感觉，他温热的身体还在缓缓升温，用轻柔的力度搂着我，手掌附在我的肩胛骨上，微微用力扒着，像是在哀求我。我最终还是心软，放轻了力度帮他达到了高潮。

我想到中学的生物课老师说的：“草履虫作为单细胞生物，它没有可以使用的神经系统。它的智是建立在一套化学反应之上的，草履虫不停游动，躲避恶劣的环境将自己迁移到适合生存的地方。”

冲绳就还挺适合他生存的，民风淳朴率真。不过和别的都道府一样也都有一些不上台面的组织，专门搜罗幼年AI，如果谁有需求直接租用就可以了。这都是我后来知道的事情，是我好奇心太强去问的。

因为那天我给他零花钱让他随便买点爱吃的，他居然用来买了两罐咖啡和一大堆替换用的外生殖器官，别的什么也没买。我看他沿着一条细小的疤痕切开乳肉，把被我啃得破破烂烂结了深红色血痂的乳尖旋下来装上新的，涂上促进自愈的药用创可贴贴起来，一天之内就可以完全愈合了。

他面无表情手法熟练，系统在这种普通的零件更替时不会让他产生普通的生理反应。他对着我吃惊的表情说这没什么，他小时候最厉害的时候一个周要换两次，浑身上下的都消耗得很快。不知道为什么我觉得他有点可怜，他就又说其实我们人工智能比你们想象的要开心，因为我们定期都会去清除一次有关疼痛的记忆，只留下快感。“虽然我们本来也没有疼痛的实感，”他说，“不过这样做爱在我的记忆里就是很快乐的事，对于快感的思念能促进欲望的产生。”

“小时候清除完记忆看着自己坏掉的地方总也想不起来发生了什么，为此浪费了好多时间坐在海边苦思冥想，很傻吧。”他把衣服重新穿好，笑着收拾好那些乱七八糟的垃圾。

“咖啡是怎么回事？买那么多你能喝得了吗？”我打断了他。

“哦，那个，上次你给我喝了一口，超级好喝的！味道特别像我小时候喝的金属溶剂，就是我们的生长剂，我以前喝了好多，所以才长这么高哦。”

我想起来他没事的时候总喜欢坐在阳台上看着我的百合花发呆，凑近去看花瓣上的破损处和黑色斑点，大概是在试图找回破损的记忆。果然他们人工智能也是有情感的吧，虽然他说他没有痛苦的回忆，但是看起来他说“我们比你们想象的要开心”时并没有很开心，而是用和平时一样平淡无味凉白开一样的调子，像是生怕自己的声音会吵醒地上的灰尘。缺失了某些回忆什么的，本身就是最痛苦的事吧，我是这样想的。

有一次去超市，他看到一个折纸鹿头突然很兴奋，轻轻扯着我的袖口小声问我：“可不可以把这头牛买回去挂在墙上？”“那是鹿，”我瞥了一眼说，“我不爱在墙上挂东西。”他轻轻“哦”了一声点点头，盯着那玩具看了几秒才很不舍地放下。逛了一圈结账时又路过那个货架，他推着车子在那愣了好久。“这么喜欢吗？”我问他，他回过神来说着没事没事推着我去结账。我站在那里没动，说：“这么喜欢就拿着吧。”

我把包装的纸盒递给他，他有些难为情地看着我，手里却还一直摸着我给他买的新玩具。都多大的人了还喜欢这个，我觉得好笑。回到家他就急急地拆开来折，忙活了半天一直在小声嘟囔“和以前那只好像啊”。我问他以前就有一只吗，他说有次被带到一个叔叔家里之后过了一夜，那个人就给了他这么一个。“很可爱啊，不过我一直不知道它是鹿，”他用手指揉捏着鹿的角说，“第一次得到玩具，也没有地方挂，只能每天捧着玩。”

“挂在家里不就好了。”

“我没有家啊。”

也是，他之前就跟我说了他小时候一直在一家手工做三线的店铺阁楼里睡的，店主爷爷会给他做早饭吃。

我在卧室墙面上咚咚敲进钉子把他的鹿头挂上，晚上它就直视着我们俩睡觉。但那一段时间我就没怎么跟他做爱。我想我和他在精神上产生了某种隔阂，或许是我太嫉妒能够去除痛苦记忆的新奇物种，又或许是我太怜悯他终究无法成为一个真正完整的、自我的灵魂。像寿命只有一昼夜的草履虫，单单为了生存而在地球上生存了三十五亿年。

他有些不解我为什么冷淡下来，不过他不是那种主动款的，大概过了一个多礼拜他才在晚饭的时候问我有没有事，我说没有事啊怎么了，他就说，好久没有换乳头了呢。

他甚至都没有跟我skinship来求取我的欢心，只是微微弯着腰平视着我的眼睛，用有点委屈的眼神说着令人恶心羞耻的话。其实他根本就没说出什么请求，可是我真的无法拒绝，我是一个精神古怪的色鬼，因而我本质是色鬼，没有理由拒绝他的大方邀约。不过虽然我脸颊发烧但还是摇了摇头。我是想他或许会求我的吧，放弃了作为一个人工智能不该拥有的自尊心来求我操他，填补他的饥渴。但他也没有，只是点了点头走进厨房准备做饭。我冲进去，掐住他的脖子把他死死地按在墙上，直到他的嘴唇变得泛紫，我才拖着他把他推到床上。

请不要担心人工智能会反击，他们是怎么也不会反击的物种，他当时胳膊上还有几天前在电车上被人撞出来的乌青块，我抱怨现在总有人这么霸道。他只会说着“他应该也很辛苦了吧”让我原谅那人，我冷笑：“行，反正不是我被挤了，轮不到我原谅。”

现在我尽情地施加拳脚，他应该也会觉得我很辛苦吧。我掰开他的大腿，搓了搓那块橙色的印子，没润滑就直接塞了跳蛋进去。冰凉的金属擦着还很干涩的穴，疼痛的信号使他忍不住叫了一声，我直接把档位设置到最高，听他更加惊奇地张嘴叫起来，正好可以往他嘴里塞进第二颗跳蛋。喉咙处突然传来的高速震颤逼得他落下泪来，一滴一滴频率很高，他的手也跟着颤抖着照顾自己因为后面的刺激硬起来的生殖器。

“不许动。”我用乳胶棒敲了一下他的性器，他吃痛地“嗯”了一声缩回手来。我俯身下去含住他的肉棒说，“在这里射吧。”

他的系统果然还是没有那么智能，他可能没听懂我这是在威胁，真的射在了我嘴里。虽然我经常逼他喝我的精液，腥膻在我自己口中弥漫开的时候我还是本能地反胃。作为惩罚，我把他嘴里的跳蛋拿出来，把自己嘴里的荤腥全部吐了进去。他还没来得及吞咽自己流出来的口水就被浓精呛得咳嗽起来，紧闭着眼睛蹙着眉。我心想这娃娃设计得真好，连痛苦的表情都这么浪荡，很难让人不想继续侵犯。

我猛插入他的身体，心情很糟，他浑身上下都欢迎我的进入，许久没做的身体里又积了好多汁水，一点点地嘬着我的肉棒。可我居然觉得有些刻意，那些欲求不满的表情和扭动是在诱引我吧？我不想受他的支配，我想看他求我。我再一次握住了他的脖子掐下去，本就急急地喘息的他更加难以呼吸。他痛苦地绷紧了身体，不过他不会出手反抗的，只是断断续续地哀求着。我让他说点好听的，越脏越好。

“那…求你了…你能让我有个孩子吗？”

那时我只恨自己的尺寸不够争气没办法把他捅穿，他自己伸手摸到我的下面，挑逗似地摸了摸我的两个圆球之后顶起腰扶着我的性器往自己里面插，他坐起身起来双臂绕道我身后把我紧紧搂在怀里，似乎是想把每一寸能贴在一起的肌肤都贴在一起。他的鼻尖蹭着我的鼻尖，他的睫毛扫着我的眼皮，我看着他玻璃般的瞳仁。“腔口开了，”他说，“卵子在里面等着小精子呢。”

我无心再忍，直接射在他腔体里，精液高速打在他的腔壁上，他有些痛苦地把圆润的下巴搭在我肩上小声叫着疼。我肩上湿湿的，不知道是他的泪水还是汗珠。射完我抓住他的乳房把他推开，我差点要被他的呜咽扰得心烦意乱。那你就真疯了，我拍了拍自己的脸说。

他被这一场性爱掠走了好多电量，最后我们都累得只能躺在床上喘着气，他慵懒地用湿纸巾擦拭着合不拢的穴口溢出的液体，可是那玩意越淌越多。空气安静得有些冰冷，我让他唱首歌给我听听，我想他的嗓音唱歌肯定不会难听吧。

他起身爬到我面前，浑身光溜溜地乖乖跪坐下来，大腿上还全是滑腻的淫液没擦干净，在昏暗的间接照明下泛着细碎的光。他清了清嗓子开口唱歌：

「夏ぬ節来りば  
涼風ゆ送てぃ  
冬ぬ節来りば  
懐るに抱ちょてぃ」

（夏天到来时  
为你拂搧凉风  
冬天到来时  
将你拥入怀中）

机器人唱歌是不会跑调的，至于歌声中隐隐流露的一种情绪，我不知道是不是他柔和的嗓音使然。婉转的尾音里糅着一丝伤感，我也不知道是不是南国岛歌特有的曲风。歌词我几乎听不懂，只好问他唱的是什么。

他应该是打开自带的搜索引擎查了一下：“啊，是民歌，是妈妈唱给孩子的摇篮曲。”

我差点气笑。我问他没事干嘛给我唱摇篮曲，难道摇篮曲是出厂设置的曲库里就有的吗？他摇了摇头。“我小时候在公园里经常听到妈妈给小孩子唱这首歌，几乎每个妈妈都会唱，所以我就学会了。不好听吗？我小时候经常会跑到公园偷听。”

“好了好了，下次别唱这么老土的歌了，唱点情歌吧。”

我又打断了他，原因不是讨厌这首歌，而是他再解释下去我怕是又要精神混乱。一些个人原因我从来没有听过妈妈唱什么摇篮曲，他作为没有妈妈的人工智能肯定就更没有人给他唱这种东西了。我们都已经过了本能地对摇篮曲敏感的年龄，再要提起便是故意要戳中痛处了。

后来他又搜罗出一首情歌缓缓开了口，非常好听，转音就像在喉中流淌的蜂蜜水。但不知道为什么我对那首歌一点印象也没了，唱了什么忘干净了。

人类从未找到长生不老的灵丹，娃娃也有老化的一天，虽然我破口大骂人类千思万想为何此处便设计不周，到底也无能为力。那天他在厨房里正煎着法式吐司，突然就摔倒了，落在地上发出“咚”的声音。我跑过去问他怎么了，他趴在地上抬头看着我说不知道。

我好不容易把他送去医院，医生说是关节的地方生锈腐蚀了，给他开了很多润滑剂，回来的车里我努力帮他屈起膝盖，听到了金属摩擦发出的难听的尖叫。我有点生气，平时那么多细碎的反应，系统都做得这么好，怎么连这种最基本的生锈都没有一个预警系统？润滑剂是要切开皮肉倒在生锈的地方的，我生性胆小猥琐只爱吃鸡不敢杀鸡，下不了手啊。

于是他自己来。用手术刀切开膝盖上的皮肤，如同在要下锅的肉上切花刀。露出来已经锈成红褐色的关节，连带着周围的肉一并染上颜色。他凑近嗅了嗅跟我说，铁腥的味道。反应机制一直让他做出疼痛难耐的表情，小口小口吸着气，眼角滴落精准计算过的十几颗泪珠，甚至还还原了人类紧张时的颤抖，我看他拿着润滑剂比划了半天都滴在外面了。

“别动了别动了你这家伙。”

我把药剂抢过来，虽然看着暴露的皮肉整齐的切面很是恶心眩晕，还是勉强给他一滴一滴滴在锈住的地方。我们俩满手都是血，滴滴答答落在下面接着的盆里积了小半盆，我看着可笑，心想，这不是关羽刮骨疗毒吗？不过他不怕失血过多，到时候可以直接用血包输血的。我只是看到他仰头背靠着墙，好像哭得更厉害了。

哎，我说，是你的反应程序让你这么哭的吗？

我给他缝好切口，接下来的几天他得躺在床上无所事事，当然并不妨碍做爱。但是我把手指伸进阴道去搅动的时候，眼看着那里汩汩淌出红褐色的水，是清亮的液体里混杂着恶心的锈水和血水，流到浅色的床单上格外醒目。

他自己显然是不知道发生了什么，看着我惊慌的眼神坐起来一看才看见一片污浊。我跑出去给医生打电话，那人就轻描淡写的说，正常副作用，排出来就好了。我骂了一句“怎么不提前告诉我”就挂了电话。重新进了房间，看见他已经从床上爬到地上跪坐下来，关节发出吱吱嘎嘎的怨声，整个人赤裸着皮肤光滑又润泽，唯独身下正不断流出来一滩红褐色的液体。倒是真的像一个从内里开始一点点腐坏向外侵蚀的娃娃，不过最美丽的那层皮囊能留到最后，确实也算是物尽其用了吧。

我轻轻把他扶到墙边倚着，鲜亮的红褐色从大腿内侧蔓延至外侧，到处都是。他看我盯着他的下体，以为我要操他，就自己把长手指伸入花穴掏出更多的脏水，前面也硬挺起来，大腿根那里那块橙色的烙印是他一生的标志，此刻仍然刺眼。整个下半身让我想到招摇的扶桑花。他老家那里传说中的精灵都是裸身穿着扶桑做的裙子的，所以他也是精灵吗？

让我也沾染一些颜色吧，这么想着，我贴上他的身体搂住他的腰，对准穴口插进去，任凭腥臊的液体洗刷我的生殖器，用尽力气冲撞他的臀肉，他的关节还很不灵活，僵硬地配合着我的动作，看上去像卡了壳的齿轮。如果人变成这样那就是快要死了吧，但是他不是，他过两天就会恢复健康，变成一个浑身上下干干净净，连记忆都干干净净的性爱娃娃，一做爱脸颊就变得绯红，嘴唇微张着等到你的舌头进入撬开他的兔牙的娃娃。但我当时只想到他会不会快要死了，突然就难过起来，脑子里嗡嗡作响，他伸手帮我擦去脸上泪痕的时候我才发现自己脸颊已经沾湿了一片。

我像是输了一场比赛那样懊悔。本来买娃娃是想给自己冰冷得像结了冰的湖面一样的生活增添一点人的热度，结果现在我自己变成了燥热的那一个，我跟他做完之后伏在他肩头痛哭，痛恨他恒温的热热的皮肤下包裹的是一大块冰凉的废旧破烂，我在想我的无处释放的热量能不能稍微给他加加温呢。

他缓慢又艰难地抬起胳膊，捋着我的头发给我拆开打结的发丝，陪着我落下几滴泪水。那是设计周密的人类给机器安装上的共情心。

他真正死的时候没那么复杂。其实我不知道那算不算是死了。有一天早上起来他突然跟我说他看不到东西了。我心里不知道为什么有种不好的预感，重启了一下也没用，就直接把他送到修复医院。总控芯片和电池都在晶状体里，失明应该是电池坏了。他一点点消耗着电量，一路上都靠在我肩上睡觉。“喂，你得醒醒，”我轻轻摇着他怕他一睡不醒，我又把他当成人了。

医生说芯片和电池在里面坏掉了，没办法修，已经因为老化磨损成碎片了。我说什么意思，我听不懂。医生就说，可以换芯片，但是里面储存的东西都回不来，就相当于你要从零岁开始养一个小孩，很麻烦，我们可以直接回收。

他躺在检查用的床板上睡得很香。我说回收是去哪里？医生说，就是回收啊，做一下身体检查取出还能用的部分，剩下的部分就处理掉。我攥着拳头心里突然冒火，愣了一会才觉得自己失态了，叹了口气跌坐在椅子上。

“不回收了吧，我从头养他。”

医生——准确说是检修员，哈哈笑起来说，“大家都是这么想的，但是带回家后发现完全不是原来那个人，几乎每个人都感受到了巨大的失落感，不划算的。”

“而且换芯很贵的。”

我把他带回家里，明天我就得把他送到回收处去。他所剩不多的电量仅供维持他的肢体活动，甚至平时一直保持肌肤温暖的功能也停止了，用冰冷的手指摸着墙一点点上楼梯。我回头看他爬得迟疑，又转身下去半搂着他把他带回家里。“去躺着不许动，”我下了禁令，我担心他耗不到明天就把电用光了。

我洗完澡给他擦了擦身体，抹上我喜欢味道的身体乳。我从来是没有这个东西的，但是就像小女孩一定要给自己的芭比化妆一样，我也尽力让我的娃娃保持精致可人。他紧闭着眼睛睡着，我忍不住吻了他的眼睛，顺着圆脸的轮廓一点点吻下来，才发现原来他身上有这么多部分我还没有亲过。我一点点查漏补缺一直舔到小腹，才分开他的大腿把润滑剂挤进他的穴道里，里面还是那么柔软有弹性，可能他死了也是这么柔软有弹性，包裹住一切填满他的东西。很幸运的是那个人是我，我这么想着，把自己的性器插进去，磨着最能让他兴奋求欢的地方抽插着，他要是醒着一定会爽到咧嘴笑的。

有点可笑吧，最后一刻我想到要跟他做的事还是做爱，我仔细思考了一下，大概是因为他做爱时候流露出的表情真是独一无二，如果他也会有幸福的话那就是彼时了。或许这是他的使命也是他眼里的福祉吧。

医生问我想不想留下他身上的什么东西，我最后请求他留给我他的左眼，请不要认为我是变态，现在我柜子里咖啡机旁边的罐子里浸泡着的那个就是，清亮得像琉璃制品。他被收进玻璃箱里之前我以为已经耗尽电量了，但是他在盖子盖上之前右眼睁开一点点小声对我说了一句谢谢，我抱着盛了防腐剂和他眼睛的罐子跌坐在椅子上看着那医生，但他看起来好像没有听到。

还好没听到，这是他对我说的，怎么能让别人听到呢。

End

**Author's Note:**

> Paramecium 草履虫 单细胞原生生物 平均寿命一昼夜


End file.
